Yet it was Just a Dream
by Celtic karate
Summary: what happened if season 8 never happened, Mulder was not abducted and he came back. Mild T. MSR all the way!


A/N: Semi-AU this was a little something I cooked up while trying to study for my PHI 110 class. I hand wrote it during class then started typing it. Then as luck would have it: I lost my handwritten version and had to make it up as I went along. But I think that I improved the ending from what it was. Reviews are always welcome, as are suggestions about other stuff I could write about.

Disclaimer: I own only the plot. Chris Carter, 1013 productions and fox own everything else. Please don't sue. I am a college student with no money!

Yet it was Just a Dream.

Scully tossed and turned in her sleep; trying to shake the nightmare that had taken over her sleep and gripped her in its terrifying, ugly claws.

She was waiting in her hospital bed when she saw her boss, AD Walter Skinner, standing in the doorway. She motioned with her head to come in. When he reached her bed; he looked at her and she looked back seeing the horrible truth in his eyes: Mulder was gone. HE got a bit emotional there at the end. Mulder was abducted while in Oregon trying to find the hidden ship and the truth. She was now alone; all alone . . . wait a minute! No she wasn't, she was carrying a piece of him with her; actually within her to be totally accurate: his CHILD.

Her boss left her alone with her thoughts and after a while she fell asleep and dreamed of him; not that, that was not uncommon; she usually had a couple dreams a night about him. But this one was different, _very_ different.

Mulder was in a strange contraption, stark naked. Chains wrapped around his limbs, cutting into his flesh and sending blood pouring and dripping down his sides; leaving a bright red trail of pain visible for all to see. She whimpered and tried to move to him but was restrained by some force and unable to get to him, to save him. He stirred and her eyes were drawn up to his face and she gasped at what she saw: three hooks were buried in each side of his cheeks holding his mouth open. A whirring sound filled her hearing and a tool like a rotating screw driver came into view as it made its way towards Mulder's forced open mouth. At seeing the new torture device Mulder screams one word, a name really; with such pain and agony that it would have dropped her to her knees had she been able to move at all, as the force that kept her from moving to his side was still working.

"SCULLY!"

Being unable to move at all she did the only thing she could do: scream his name at the top of her lungs hoping that wherever he was he would hear her and know that she would find him.

"MULDER!"

And as if screaming his name was the key to wake up, she did. She sat up in the bed eyes watering with unshed tears and breaths hitching in her chest and her lungs tried to pull air into them. She started shaking with the force of her unshed tears. Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her against a hard chest. A familiar smell greeted her: his smell of himself, his soap, and sunflower seeds. She relaxed into his arms and let the tears and sobs take over. He just held her tighter to him and let her cry. After a while she started to calm down and finally she looked up into his beautiful hazel eyes.

This was the man she thought that she had lost. Was it really just a dream? His hazel eyes were like a book to her, she could tell what kind of mood or emotion he was in or feeling. She thought that she was the only one, who knew him well enough to read his eyes, yet she nose was slightly larger than normal but it fit his face and was beautiful in its own right to her. His dark brown hair, which now looked black due to lack of light in her room, was all spiked up from him running his hand through it. She loved it when his hair looked like that. She loved him. With all her heart. Was this real or was she still dreaming? She had to know.

"How?" She asked; her eyes bored into his as his did the same to her.

"Me and Skinner had just picked up our rental car and turned our phones back on. I had several missed calls and two voice-mails that I had missed because of the flight. You know that I leave my phone off for the entire flight. Most of the missed calls were from the Gunman and one was from this hospital. I stopped Skinner from going anywhere while I listened to the messages that were left on my voice-mail. The message from here said that you had been admitted because of your dizzy spells that you have been having recently. It also told me that they had drawn blood and were waiting on the results. The message from the Gunman said that you had collapsed shortly after we left and what hospital they were taking you to. He also told me about your discovery about who they wanted. So I told Skinner that we had to come back because I wanted to see you and that it was me that the ship and whomever is driving it wanted. I got here about four hours ago and you were out of it then. In the last five minutes you started thrashing and stuff because of a nightmare; so I tried waking you up, but it wasn't working because you were so deep in the nightmare. But after about five minutes of me trying to wake you up, you woke up on your own."

She laid her head back on his chest and continued to breathe in his scent. She had thought that she had lost him again and this time for good. She loved this man and know she needed to tell him that and her news; he was going to be a father.

"Mulder, they found out why I was having dizzy spells and why I fainted both in the forest and at he FBI. . ." She trailed off, not sure how to tell him this.

"What did they say? Are you OK?" He asked her concern in his voice. _He must think that the cancer is back_. She realized what he thought it was and started laughing.

She picked up her head from his chest and framed his face with her hands and brought his face to hers. "I love you" she told him. She kissed every part of his face that she could reach: his nose, his cheeks, his chin and finally his lips. The kiss she placed on his lips was soft and loving. She broke off after a few seconds. It was now or never.

"I do not have cancer; it has not returned, in fact the reason for me not feeling well is because . . . I'm . . . pregnant, Mulder." The last part of her sentence was whispered so quietly that he almost didn't hear it . . . almost.

"Pregnant? As in you're going to have a baby?" He asked, making sure that he heard right.

"Yes, Mulder; pregnant because _we're_ having a baby." She put emphasis on one word in that sentence: _we're_. She watched his face as he pieced together what she meant. When he finally did figure it out; his face split into a wide grin and he covered her mouth with his and kissed her soundly. She responded, to put it mildly.

They simultaneously deepened the kiss; their tongues both seeking each other out. Finally they pulled back to pull air into their starved lungs. He again leaned his forehead against hers; the grin on his face was still there and was bigger than before. He took a deep breath and kissed her swiftly once more and when he pulled back she tried to follow him and keep their lips together, he would not let her for he wanted to say something.

"A baby! Dana that is wonderful! I told you not to give up on a miracle. I am very happy for you, but I have to ask: its mine?" His voice told her that he hoped the child was his.

"Mulder, I used your sperm for the IVF and I haven't slept with anyone other than you for almost seven years. Any do you know why Mulder? Because I fell in love with you; I wanted no other and no other could take your place in my heart. Mulder that dream scared me so bad not just because I thought I had lost my partner and my friend but because I thought I had lost the one man I truly loved and I did not tell him." She kissed him again, just as she had before she told him her news.

"Scully; you didn't have to tell me because I already knew. I love you; I think I always have; even when it was against my better judgment. Scully you won and earned my trust, my friendship and my love. When you were taken from me I went in a downward spiral as I realized that I needed you in my life and I would do anything to keep you; even asking you to leave, because I needed you alive more than I needed you by my side. But then I realized that I wanted you to stay because of the reasons I have already given you. A few days ago I realized that if we went back to Oregon I might lose you, never did I think that it was me they wanted. So I left you at home and left with Skinner and every second that I was apart from you I missed you." He paused and took a deep breath than continued speaking. "I promised myself on the plane over there that when I got back I would tell you that I loved you and ask you to be my wife. I left the ring in the car though. Dana Scully; you have been my constant and my touchstone. You have made me a whole person and kept me grounded. You have saved both my life and my sanity. I realized long before Sam's case was closed that you were more important than finding her. I wanted to find her because I thought it would ease my guilt over losing her in the first place. But Dana, if I lost you, the guilt would be so bad that I would either do something stupid to get me killed or I would kill myself.

"Dana, I love you with all my heart, with my entire mind and with all my body. You are my true soul mate. Special Agent Dr. Dana Katherine Scully, will you marry me?" Throughout his entire speech he had locked eyes with her but now that he had finished he dropped his gaze and stared and the sheet in between them on the hospital bed. He was afraid of rejection or that she would still not take him seriously. She again framed his face in her hands and gently guided him back up to look into her eyes. He saw in her eyes a degree of love he had never seen before and her eyes told him her answer before she could say it out loud, but she said it out loud anyway.

"Mulder, nothing would make me happier than to be your wife. I love you just as much as you love me. I tried to fight it, than I tried to ignore it. I tried to push it so deep inside me that I would forget it even existed. But Mulder I can't fight it anymore; I am too tired of that fight. So Mulder yes I will marry you, even if you left the ring in the car." Her last statement drew a laugh from him and she let his face go and buried her head back in his chest. He placed kisses into her hair and rocked her gently. Than he pulled her up.

"Dana, I'm going to be a Daddy!" he exclaimed in a proud and awed voice.

"Yes you are. And you will be a great father, Mulder. Never doubt that. Now shut up and kiss me G-Man"

"Yes G-woman; one make you forget everything you knew, ever, kiss coming right up." He bent his head towards hers and proceed to kiss her so passionately and lovingly that she came very close to forgetting everything.

And finally the believer and the skeptic came together and what everyone else knew about them was proven true. That kiss sealed their fate; no matter what happened in the future, they would face it together, a true family. Their life finally together was just started and they both looked forward to it. Together and long Last. Forever and for always.


End file.
